


The Best Friend Sweater

by burningDarkness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriend sweaters, Eva is nosy, Fluff, Gen, High Schoolers being ridiculous, Isak is so done, M/M, Rumours, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningDarkness/pseuds/burningDarkness
Summary: Isak wears Jonas' sweater to school by accident which makes rumours go around. Featuring Even as a good boyfriend and Jonas as a good best friend. (Also, High Schoolers gossiping. Like, a lot. Isak is just tired of their bullshit.)





	The Best Friend Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just jumped into my head out of nowhere and I wrote it down. It's just a silly little thing that paints a bad picture of High Schoolers concerning rumours, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm from Germany, so the text might not be perfect, criticismis is very welcome ;)

Of course Eva was the first one to call him out on it. 

Maybe it was because she missed him just as much as he missed her after she broke up with Jonas and her and Isak’s friendship also fell apart. Maybe it was because she used to wear Jonas’ clothes. Or maybe she was just her usual way-too-blunt self when she yelled across the hallway: “Isak, is that Jonas’ sweater? I thought you had a boyfriend you could steal clothes from!” 

And it was not that Isak was shy, but being called out on something like that in front of people he went to school with... Yeah, he could imagine his Monday morning being better. 

Especially with how all the people immediately whipped their heads around to look at him and the following hushed whispers behind his back. 

“Did Isak and Even break up?” 

“Man, they were the power couple in this school.”

“Wait, does this mean...”

“Isak and Jonas?”

“Nah, I don’t buy it.” 

Isak was very thankful for that last comment. He couldn’t exactly yell back at Eva over the heads of all these whispering students to assure her that he still had a loving boyfriend, one whose name was not Jonas, thank you very much. 

How did people even get the idea that Jonas could be his boyfriend? Especially considering that Isak would have to break up with Even to be with Jonas. Which was just unthinkable. Only thinking about breaking up with Even made his heart physically ache. Isak wouldn’t ever do that. 

He just... happened to have successfully stolen one of Jonas’ sweaters because, well, it was fucking cold outside last time Isak was at Jonas’ and of course he’d forgotten to bring a jacket. 

He was forgetful like that. It had been warm when he arrived, okay? So it was clearly not his fault, even though living in Norway his whole live maybe should have taught him that it got cold in the night. But Isak didn’t think about that, it was just that now he needed something to keep him warm on his way back home.

And what where best friends good for if not borrowing each other clothes in times of need? 

And the sweater was simply the first thing Isak had grabbed out of the pile of clothes in front of his wardrobe this morning, the place where dirty clothes that were not quite ready to be washed were dumped. And also the place where Isak just grabbed something to wear when he was late. Which he happened to be this morning. 

But the sweater could have just as well been Even’s or his own. It was grey. It could’ve been anyone’s, really. 

But of course Eva had to make a joke about it, and of course his classmates had to make a big deal out of that. 

Sometimes it was like they were dying and Gossip was the only thing keeping them alive. But unfortunately that was how teenagers behaved in High School, even though Isak resented it. 

It was ridiculous, really. 

But yeah, if Isak liked it or not, by noon there were rumours going around. 

What Isak was most annoyed by, though, was how nobody seemed to care about his own opinion on the matter. No one asked him if it was actually true what the people said. Which was something different every time he heard about it. 

(Seriously, Isak hated rumours as they were, but could people just decide for one rumour, at least?)

First, Isak had apparently cheated on Even, next he knew he had had a very hot threesome with Jonas and Even, something he didn’t even want to think about.

It was confusing and Isak didn’t know how to deal with it. 

By the time lunch break came, he was so done with all of it- he had just heard something involving him and Julian Dahl and thought he was traumatized for live- that he nearly missed Vilde approaching him. 

He should have expected it, because when there were rumours, there was Vilde, but he was still startled when she came up to him and honest to God asked: “Is it true that Even cheated on you with Emma, and you then hooked up with Chris out of spite, and then had a threesome with him and Jonas, because Jonas was jealous ‘cause he’s in love with you, and then Iben walked in on you and started crying, because, you know, she was together with Chris once, but then later she hooked up with this one Penetrator guy, so whatever, but Chris went after her, so Jonas and you were alone, and now you are together?” 

Isak just stared at her dumbfounded. He blinked and tried to comprehend what she had even been saying, because it was a lot.  
“What?”, he asked with a voice much higher than usual. 

Luckily, Even choose that moment to walk up to them and throw an arm around Isak’s shoulder. Vilde blinked at them.  
“So you really had a threesome with Jonas and Even then?”, she asked and Isak groaned and just started walking away. This was really too much to deal with. 

Fucking rumours. 

“See you later, Vilde!”, Even said to her, while walking away with Isak, far too amused for Isak’s liking. Even then fell in step next to Isak, slipping his hand easily into his boyfriends’. 

“Chose the wrong thing to wear this morning?”, he asked, sounding close to bursting out laughing. Apparently, he deemed this whole thing much more funny than Isak. 

“Don’t remind me”, Isak grumbled and held a little tighter on to Even’s hand. “You wouldn’t believe how many people are apparently involved in our love life.” He shuddered at the memory of some of the things he heard today.

Even chuckled. “Oh, I heard my own fair share of stories today, believe me.” He grinned before he added: “I nearly believed the one in which you are apparently straight and into Eva if I didn’t know you love me.” 

Isak rolled his eyes but raised their intertwined hands and kissed Even’s knuckles. “How the fuck did they come up with this just because I’m wearing Jonas’ sweater?”, he exclaimed. 

Upon arriving at the table their friends were seated on, they were immediately bombarded with questions. 

“Isak, you are the clumsiest idiot I have ever met!”, Jonas exclaimed, but he grinned while saying it, so he wasn’t angry at Isak, was he?  
“So, Even, how was hooking up with Emma?”, Mahdi laughed while Magnus sounded really curious: “Isak, did you have sex with Noora? I thought you were gay!” 

Even Isak had to grin a little now. “Noora! What the fuck, where did you get this one from? That is like... Just totally not what happened.”  
He sat down. Even was too busy laughing next to him to say anything. Well, Isak thought, at least no one was angry with him. Not that it was his fault. People just assumed the craziest things without knowing any of the facts. 

He still felt inclined to huff out a quiet “Sorry, bro” in Jonas’ direction, who just waved it off. “Don’t sweat it, it’s the funniest thing that has happened in years.” 

Isak relaxed a little. “Yeah, all right then. Oh, and I’ll give you the sweater back as soon as I washed it.” Jonas waved him off again. “I told you, don’t worry about it, bro.” Isak was happy that his best friend was so chill about the whole thing.

Even, who had managed to sit down next to Isak by now, threw an arm around his boyfriends’ shoulders once again. “Should we remind all these people who you really belong to then?”, he asked with a wiggle of is eyebrows and a playful grin and Isak’s laughter got swallowed by heated kisses that were pressed all over his lips. 

He just broke contact to Even to huff a laugh when he heard Magnus ask: “So you didn’t have sex with Noora?” 

Well, maybe it didn’t matter whose sweater he wore anyway, because people would always find a way to talk ridiculous crap about him, but what did it matter as long as all the important people knew he truth, right?


End file.
